


Small Bump (AKA the story of Claudia Louise Hale's birth)

by IzzieTheEnamored



Series: First Day of My Life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Stiles makes him a baby to put in it, Derek makes a crib, Future Fic, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Feels, Schmoop, this is just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieTheEnamored/pseuds/IzzieTheEnamored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles honestly doesn't care about the technicalities, it's a miracle regardless. His own little miracle, complete with ten fingers and ten toes and Derek's eyes and Stiles' ADHD (at least, that's how he imagines their child to be). </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The one where there is a baby and Derek has lots of feels about it (but Stiles does too, so it's alright).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Bump (AKA the story of Claudia Louise Hale's birth)

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Derek stays the alpha and Scott is his beta (for reasons pertaining to manly pack feels).  
> I think this is my first published mpreg, woo! 
> 
> CUE THE EXCESSIVE SCHMOOP!

"I'm pregnant." Stiles says one day in March. Derek freezes, milk sprays everywhere as he drops his spoon back into his bowl of Frosted Flakes. 

"Okay." Derek says, mouth forming the word cautiously, like he's afraid that his response may be cataclysmic. Stiles nods and that's that.

*~*~*

It has to do with magic and will, according to Deaton. Stiles honestly doesn't care about the technicalities, it's a miracle regardless. His own little miracle, complete with ten fingers and ten toes and Derek's eyes and Stiles' ADHD (at least, that's how he imagines their child to be). 

Derek tears up the first time that Deaton shows them an ultrasound. Stiles does too (neither of them mention it afterwards). 

*~*~*

"Hey look, there's a bump." Stiles says a month later. He pokes at his abdomen with a combination of abject horror and wonder.

Derek's response is to fuck him into next week, hands never leaving Stiles' newly babied stomach the whole time. It's a _thing_ apparently. Stiles doesn't mind, anything that leads to earth shattering orgasms all around is good with him. 

And if he occasionally extorts his power by rubbing his belly when they're arguing over who gets the last piece of pizza, well, he's subtle enough about it that Derek doesn't notice.

*~*~*

"Dude, you're gonna be a fucking parent." Scott exclaims, acting like Stiles achieved a feat akin to discovering a new country. Stiles isn't quite sure that Scott knows that other people can have babies too, and that it happens all the time (like, literally every three seconds). 

Isaac, on the other hand, tries to act nonchalant about it. He just nods and sidles past Stiles into the living room.

"You can touch it you know." Stiles says later. Because, seriously, this is the thirteenth time that Stiles has caught Isaac abashedly staring at bump. Isaac shuffles over cautiously, eyeing bump like something is going to pop out at any second. "It won't bite, I promise." Isaac lays down next to Stiles and slowly lays his head on bump. If Stiles lived a different life, one where werewolves didn't exist, he may frown upon Isaac's way of establishing contact with bump (he doesn't live that kind of life though, so he knows that Isaac is just listening to bump's heartbeat, Derek does it all the time). 

"They just need time to adjust." Derek says when the betas leave. 

"I think they took it pretty well, all things considered." Stiles defends fondly. Derek just shrugs. 

*~*~*

The first time their baby moves hard enough for Derek to feel is on a Saturday. Stiles is playing Candy crush on his iPad with one hand, his other hand is petting through Derek's hair (and Derek is definitely purring, despite what he may say). 

It starts like it usually does: some slithering that makes him feel like he just drank some really fizzy soda. And then the movements get harsher, hard enough that it wiggles the iPad where it is perched safely on top of bump. Stiles is awestruck, quite frankly, and it takes him a minute to respond.

"Derek! Bump is moving! Like actually moving!" Stiles exclaims. Derek immediately bolts upright, looking adorably ruffled. Stiles takes his hand and places it in the spot where bump's movement is the most concentrated. 

Derek bursts into gleeful laughter, and Stiles doesn't have the heart to tell him that he looks maniacal. In fact, Stiles isn't completely sure that Derek isn't having some kind of mental breakdown. He abruptly stops laughing and yep, definitely a mental breakdown.

"I wonder if she's strong enough to move something?" Derek questions as he scrambles off to find something to test his theory with. 

"She? When did you decide that we're having a girl?" Stiles yells after Derek. 

*~*~*

"What about this one?" Stiles pleads, because his ankles are swollen and he just wants to get this over with.

"No. It still doesn't feel right." Derek says derisively as he stares down the white crib.

"Derek, it's just a fucking crib. Can we just buy it and get out of here?" Stiles demands with his hands on his hips. Derek scrunches his eyebrows at the crib as if it has done something to personally offend him.

"I'll just have to make one myself." Derek settles with a decisive nod. Stiles doesn't argue.

(They leave Ikea with nothing but a frozen bag of the Swedish meatballs that Stiles has been craving all week.) 

*~*~*

It takes them two months to finish the nursery. The wooden crib that Derek makes is the last piece of furniture to be added to the mint green room ("it's gender neutral, Derek, and, it's not completely fucking hideous").

Derek moves the crib in while Stiles is at work. Stiles doesn't notice it for two days.

"It looks like the one that my cousin Lucy used to sleep in." Derek says when Stiles finally mentions the gorgeous hand crafted piece of epicness (which is exactly what he calls it when he starts the conversation). Stiles immediately knows who Derek is talking about. Lucy was ten months old when the Hale fire occurred (Derek still has very vocal nightmares about her tiny body burning, burning, burning).

"Well it's beautiful," Stiles surmises, trying to discreetly blink away the tears that have started to gather. "I can't wait for our baby to sleep in it." Derek's just nods emotively and continues to chew his salad a little too loud. 

*~*~*

Their daughter, Claudia Louise Hale (because they can't keep calling her bump), is born on a Tuesday. Derek cries the first time that Deaton puts her into his arms. Deaton just wordlessly leaves the room.

"Oh my god, Stiles, look at what we made! We made this!" He says, his hair is ruffled from being woken up at three in the morning and there are tears on his cheeks and he looks so fucking _happy_. 

"Yeah, yeah we did." Stiles replies breathlessly.

*~*~*

"Ten fingers and ten toes and your eyes and my ADHD." Stiles murmurs as they sit on the porch watching a four year old Claudia run wild in the front yard. 

"Hmm?" Derek inquires distractedly, his whole attention focused on their cub. Derek is every inch the overprotective dad that Stiles knew he'd be. 

"Nothing." Stiles says, a smile takes over his features as watches their beautiful daughter break the tire swing for the fourth time time that week. Derek still reacts as if someone is holding a gun to her head, sprinting across the yard to her rescue. 

"Absolutely nothing." Stiles repeats. He smooths a hand over his flat stomach, he has to appreciate it while it lasts because it won't be long, approximately two months or so, before its replaced by a new bump. He can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Random side note: When I was pregnant with my daughter, she could wobble knit booties hard enough that they would fall off my stomach. But it was only knit booties and it was only if I was lying flat on my back.
> 
> Extra random side note: During my whole pregnancy, I only ever wants to eat Swedish meatballs. Everything else made me feel sick. 
> 
>  
> 
> So did you like? Did you feel? Comments? Concerns? Reviews?
> 
> Tumblr: belleisalright


End file.
